Dreaming
by JeSymphony
Summary: [Red Rose] All I seem to do now is to be dreaming of you... MA. [Third in the Thinkin Bout You trio]


**A/N: I'm not as proud as this one as with the others, but what the hey. Once again, dedicated to everybody who reviewed 'Lost' and 'Trying'. Thanks so much for being sooooo patient with me;-) Review thank-yous are at the end. Love ya all!**

**Disclaimer: Own none of the characters.**

**Bold: Alec. **_Italics: Max. **Bold and Italics: Max and Alec **_Normal: Narrative

* * *

**_Dreaming_**

_I was going to leave. I couldn't stay._

**I couldn't let her go.**

_White would've found me._

**She said that she was a liability, a weakness.**

_Then what would've happened?_

**Poison, she'd whispered. Killing everybody she'd ever loved.**

_All of us in Terminal City would be hunted down and killed. Like animals._

**Zack, Brin, Jack, Eva, Tinga, Ben… Name after name after name.**

_I couldn't do that to anybody here. They're my family. _**_  
_**

**She's afraid that all of us will die because of her too.**

_What would I do without them?_

**Comforting words seem to have no effect on her.**

_A life without them, but at least knowing that they were alive…_

**I couldn't get her to listen to me, to not worry about us. We're transgenics, for god's sake! We're more than prepared for an all out war against White and his cronies should he ever decided to come knocking. **

_It would be painful, yes, but knowing I could lead White to them and then hear them die?_

**What would we do without her? What would I do without her?**

_They'd manage without me. They'll still have Alec. Alec…_

**I'm nothing without her. Without Max none of this would have been possible. **

_Great. What I do I always have to think of him? Why do I seem to have this… infatuation that stops me from thinking straight?_

**If she hadn't looked so hurt when she'd told me I would've thought she was just leaving. Like a coward. Like an 09'er. **

_Oh no. Now I get it. _

**09'ER? What am I thinking? Max is not a traitor! She's fiery, spirited, and she would never go down without a fight.**

_Maybe I wasn't leaving because of White. Maybe I was leaving because of him._

**But now it seems that all the fight's gone out of her. There's no more fire in her eyes; they're so empty now.**

_Am I that scared of these feelings towards him? _

**I can't live like this: without her. Even though physically she's here, what made Max, Max, is gone. Maybe what White did to her affected her far more than she's let on…**

_Yes. I'm terrified. I'm terrified of these feelings, terrified that he might then get hurt because I love him. I've got to get out of here…_

Max stood up purposefully from her chair. Picking up a small briefcase at the side of her chair, she clicked it open and put it on her desk. There was one last thing to pack before she went.

Biting her lip to stop from bursting into sobs, she picked up a silver photo frame from her desk and gazed at the picture within.

A smiling Alec ducked a punch thrown at him by Max, his eyes dancing with mischief and laughter. It had been taken one day when O.C. had brought an old camera to visit Max, and it was the first shot she'd took.

A silent tear escaped from her eyes, making its lonely way down her cheek as Max traced a finger around the photo. Granted those days were as hard as now, but at least then she hadn't realised her feelings towards the cocky transgenic.

She picked up the photo and lay it reverently on top of all her belongings in the briefcase. Taking one last, long look at it, Max clicked the case closed and locked it. Picking it up, she opened the door to her office and slipped out, not making a single noise.

Everything was black, and not a sound was heard as Max leapt onto her baby. She had been planning this for weeks, and her Kawasaki Ninja was parked just outside T.C.'s gates. She closed her eyes for a moment as she marshalled her feelings. With a deep breath she pulled on her goggles and revved the engine.

"Goodbye Alec."

**_All I seem to do now is to be dreaming of you…_**

The only sound to be heard in the empty night was a motorcycle's engine mixing with a woman's soft cries as she sped away.

* * *

**A/N: ((Ducks rotten tomatoes thrown at her by reviewers)) I'm sorry! But it just made so much more sense to not put them together! Maybe all will be explained if I do an epilogue… **

**Reivyn:** What can I say, cous? Thanks for making me get off my bum and make me type this. Time and toil definitely worth all these reviews! ((Sticks out tongue))

**Alana84: **So nice to see that you love it and my stories are on your favourites list as well! I love it when other people favour my stories.

**Screwy: **Never thought I could be insightful really. Nice to see that somebody thinks I am! ((Winks))

**Calistra: **Gorgeous bit of fluff, I'll say. Thanks for the review, pet.

**Elle6778: **Song, eh? I am useless at writing lyrics as the words I choose never seem to rhyme or make sense. Sorry about the format, sometimes I find it pretty hard to read too.

**Angelofdarkness78: **Hope you update your story soon! I love the plot and it'll be VERY interesting once we get to the Logan bashing. ((Smiles evilly)) Am a bit sorry that I never got to do any in this trio, but you never know…

**GiRlMaGe: **There are quite a few Max/Alec fics out there. Go to my favourite stories list and there are some of the best MA fics I have ever read. I especially recommend angelofdarkness78's Love Can Be Found Anywhere, Even In Hell, What's In A Name, and elle6778's Deception.

**HoneyX5-452: **Sorry for taking soooo long for part three to show up, and

**Toniboo: **Please don't hurt me! The good MA fluff is in my favourite stories and the silverware's in the kitchen!

**Mel11: **Er… boo? Thanks for reviewing Lost anyway, sweets.

**Pixie-ray: **The feeling of insane joy when I found out that you liked my story enough to put it on your favourites list. Thanks for the sweet gesture and I hope Dreaming also compares with the other two.


End file.
